Spiriah
Spiriah was the Makuta of Zakaz and a former member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Biography Early Life Spiriah was created by Mata Nui alongside the other Makuta from a greenish-black liquid on an island in one the Southern Chains of the Matoran Universe. Alongside the rest of his species, he became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization tasked with maintaining order and carrying out the will of Mata Nui. Spiriah was responsible for the creation of several Rahi breeds to populate the Matoran Universe during this early period, keen to dabble with viruses and often known to get creative with genetic material. However, he never truly mastered the art of Rahi Creation and his produce often came out deformed. After the Matoran Civil War, Spiriah was assigned to supervise the islands of Zakaz and Artidax by Makuta Miserix, who felt that the two islands were suitably undeveloped. Around this point, Spiriah was also known to have been assigned his own Toa Hagah team to act as a protective detail while he worked to supervise the island of Zakaz. When Teridax demanded a Convocation to be held on Destral in order to reveal his plan and take over the Brotherhood, Spiriah was one of the final Makuta to side with Teridax and was later charged with executing Miserix alongside Krika. In secret, however, the two Makuta remained loyal to their old leader and facilitated his escape from the island, transporting him to Artidax in the hopes that Miserix would one day be able to return should Teridax disrupt the delicate balance of power in the Matoran Universe. Zakaz While he was tasked with ensuring the island's continued integrity, Spiriah came to see the potential to re-appropriate the Skakdi inhabitants of Zakaz as foot soldiers. Ignorant to their role in the island's maintenance, the Makuta began experimenting on the species, imbuing them with basic Elemental Powers, increased intelligence, and additional abilities, which usually manifesting themselves as vision-based powers. Fearful that he had accidentally accelerated evolution, the Makuta placed Visorak scouts and Nektann drones across the region before departing the island. With the island plunging into a state of civil war and Skakdi managing to escape into the wider Matoran Universe, Spiriah's blunder came to cause disruption across the Matoran Universe, prompting his fellow Makuta to step in and quarantine the island, with only a handful of Skakdi slipping through the blockade. This experience resulted in Spiriah's exile from the Brotherhood of Makuta. Forced to vacate his keep on Zakaz, Spiriah entreated Krika to claim ownership over Artidax in his stead, fearful that if another Makuta discovered the location of Miserix it would mean his execution. Shortly afterwards, Spiriah's Toa Hagah Team was disbanded and reassigned into the protective details of other Makuta. Exile Living in hiding from his fellow Makuta, Spiriah traveled the Matoran Universe for some time in search of purpose. During this time, he was known to have earned the allegiance of a seafaring Zyglak tribe in the northern regions of the Matoran Universe. Spiriah's name also became synonymous with failure in the Matoran vernacular in the centuries after his exile. Like all other Makuta, Spiriah's Antidermis eventually evolved to a gaseous virus-like state where he no longer required sleep or sustenance. While Brotherhood of Makuta members were known to have been fitted with Protosteel armor to accommodate their evolution, it appears unlikely that Spiriah was able to acquire such armor. Federation of Fear Some time after the Great Cataclysm, Spiriah came to the attention of the Order of Mata Nui, who captured and imprisoned him on Daxia. After interrogating him for intelligence on the Brotherhood of Makuta, Spiriah was forcibly inducted into the Federation of Fear strike team, which was comprised of similarly expendable prisoners and criminals banded together in reluctant service of Mata Nui. Under the command of Brutaka, Spiriah thus came to work alongside Roodaka, Carapar, Takadox and Vezon. Counting Roodaka among their number, the Federation of Fear was able to subtly use the Vortixx as bait during their first expedition on Stelt, brokering an exchange before double-crossing the natives and stealing a vessel armed with Cordak Blasters and Kanoka Launchers. Whilst on Stelt, however, Spiriah was able to send word to his Zyglak allies, compelling them to intercept the Federation of Fear's vessel. Correctly anticipating the nature of their mission, Spiriah overpowered Brutaka and assumed command of the expedition, rerouting them towards Zakaz where, flanked by the Zyglak fleet, he intended to reclaim the island and destroy the Skakdi. Upon dismantling the Brotherhood of Makuta blockage around the island, however, the Skakdi launched a ranged assault on the Zyglak fleet. Reinforced by the members of the Aquavian species, which Spiriah had failed to account for, the Makuta was attacked by Brutaka, who managed to reclaim command over the strikeforce and steer them back on course. As added insurance against any future rebellions, Brutaka then sent word to the Order of Mata Nui requesting an aide, resulting in the Dark Hunter known as Lariska being dispatched to keep Spiriah and his fellow rogues in order. Venturing south, the Federation of Fear traveled to a landmass in the Southern Islands where Tren Krom had been imprisoned. Conscious that Mutran had nearly been driven insane in the presence of Tren Krom, Spiriah was reluctant to approach the original custodian of the Great Spirit Robot but was eventually drawn in to entreat him for support in the battle against the Brotherhood of Makuta. After witnessing the death of Carapar, Spiriah returned to the vessel empty-handed with his teammates. To Be Added Abilities and Traits As a Makuta, Spiriah possessed powerful elemental Shadow powers, abilities which after many centuries of use, he had fully mastered. He could even use his Shadow powers to heal others, should he feel it necessary. He also possessed shape-shifting abilities, Kraata production, great strength, and the forty-two Kraata powers. Tools and Masks For the majority of his life, Spiriah wore a Kanohi Jutlin, Great Mask of Corruption, a Kanohi that enabled him to manifest rust or decompose a target at will. Sporting a wide arsenal of Protosteel weaponry over the centuries, Spirah armed himself principally with a Protosteel Claw, which served as an offensive tools capable of channeling his Shadow powers. Notably, Spiriah was also armed with a Force Blaster similar in design to a Midak Skyblaster. Known Forms Appearances To Be Added Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta